Freedom Reigns
by xMailxJeevasx
Summary: Seras is freed from Alucard because of a stupid mistake. If she leaves Hellsing, she's hunted. If she stays, she's haunted by her master. How does she spend her supposed, 'freedom?


Synopsis: While I am writing this synopsis, I am completely clueless as to the content of whatever the Hell I'm going to be writing in a few moments.

So, a label, title, rating, and all other important things will be depicted after I'm done writing. So... Below my rambling. (I think the Author's Note is going to be bigger than the story itself.)

Warning: I don't own anything. ''

Real Synopsis and Warning(Title, rating)-

Work of fiction this is from: Hellsing

Synopsis: Uhm... Seras is freed from Alucard. Some yelling, some crying, and a life-long lesson.

Warning: Don't own anything. And I think there might be hintage of Alu/Vic. --Gasp-- I've never heard of a hetero main couple in any story I've ever written. Whatever. If anyone wants some other pairing, lemme know and I'll consider it.

Title: Not yet specified. But I think the chapter could be... 'Freedom in a Cage'... Or something poetic like that.

Rating: PG-13 for language. xD

-------

(With Victoria)

With a yawn, Seras Victoria sat up from her daylight slumber. Unfortunately, she didn't give the coffin lid enough time to slide open, so her skull and the copper/metal alloy crashed together. With a curse of, 'Bloody Hell', she sat back a little, propping herself up with one hand, and rubbing the back of her head with the other. She frowned, and allowed the coffin to finish raising, before she sat up again. Her eyes scanned the room carefully. Looked the same as ever. One of the many basements of the Hellsing organization. But something was wrong. Where was the ever vigilant voice of her master, Alucard? Usually when she awoke, or at least lately, his voice had floated into her mind to greet her. But with a sinking sensation, she realized it wasn't coming, and remembered why.

**I can't be your master forever, you know. You're not bound to me as I am Sir Integra. One of these days, Police Girl, you're going to have to break from me.**

"But master..."

And then, a few weeks ago...

**Seras was hungry, and unfortunately there was no way for her to get back to her basement holding pen and get the blood donated to Hellsing by the local blood banks and hospitals. She was weak. She knew she was weak. And with a bad taste in her mouth, she knew she couldn't keep up her work if she continued on like this. Her partner turned to her, looking confused.**

"Victoria... What's up with you? You look real pale... Well, paler than normal. And sick, too." he sounded concerned, at least, and that brought her a small dab of comfort. Perhaps if she could no longer walk, he'd carry her. Hah. Right. With her weapon, she'd be lucky if two of the military men could carry her back to base.

"I'm sick." she commented softly with a smile that slipped to the side of her face. He frowned. Perhaps if she... Perhaps if she played the part well enough, she could drain him... Heh. Sounded good enough to her.

"Do you need me to bring you back to base?" she was about to nod, before her knees gave out, and she stumbled, landing in his arms. Or at least that was what he thought. He gripped her around the waist, as he couldn't wrap his arms around her, due to the cannon sized gun on her back, and pulled her back into a standing position with a grunt. The weapon was weighing him down, just as she thought. She felt his knees buckle, and they both went to the ground, both sitting up on their knees. Seras groaned a little to add to the sick affect, and the noble army man put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her up against him. With his free hand, he was preparing a flare. They were just scouting, and they were supposed to stay away from the center of the forest, so if he lit one, there was a good chance that his and Victoria's men would come for them, and not any enemies.

"I'm sorry." Seras whispered, her lips lightly touching the skin of his neck.

"What do you- Gah! What the fuck..." her teeth sunk into his neck, and for some reason, her heartbeat sped up as she felt the man beneath her struggle. Slowly, the two eased to the ground, and shortly after that, Seras was standing, her face pink with the fresh blood, and a small area at the side of her mouth clad in blood. Well, that worked out perfectly for her, and the flare wasn't even sent off. But now it had to be, so she could pretend the death of her partner was the cause of an enemy streaking from the wood's deep hearth. She was hovering a lighter just over the tip of the flare, when her master's voice sped through her head.

So you did it sooner than you thought. he sounded as if he were murmuring in her ear. I'm very proud of you, Police Girl. Now he was smirking. She could just hear it in his voice. But why-. Her heart sank. She had just... She had just freed herself from him. But that wasn't what she wanted.

"Master!" she cried out feebly, she even felt feeble, even though she was now strong.

Don't worry. You'll still see me around. he was smiling. You're just free to go wherever you like. Think of it as a freedom, but remember that now I'm not going to be able to correct every mistake you make. he finished silently. Seras felt her eyes begin to water, and she lit the flare slowly.

She hadn't heard from him since. The sinking sensation still in tact, she swung her legs over the bed, and felt the new addition to her room beneath her feet. The small, royal blue mat that she had bought a few days ago from the surpermarket. She had attempted to make the room more homely. Besides, with such dim, gray walls, how can one rest? Even though she was damned to eternal unrest, her senses needed a break from the cold interior every now and again. She sighed, letting her chin fall to her clavical as she stood, he face indented with a frown as she made her way to the dresser beside her desk. This night was a rare one. She had actually changed into more comfortable clothes then her restricting police uniform to sleep in. It was nice, considering that she was usually so tired after a long night that she just dropped into bed in that vile blue outfit.

"Let's see..." she murmured, plucking out one of her spare garbs from the closet. The vampire sighed as she dropped the articles on the floor, and stripped out of her comfortable night clothes. With pathetic rhythem and the obvious fact that this was repeted six nights a week, she pulled on her uniform with a few grunts. After she was comfortable in her new skin, she turned to the mirror on the adjacent wall to her, and ran her fingers through her hair to get it as in-step as possible. Which really didn't matter because her hair was a mess anyway, and somehow it always looked good. She meandered back to her bed, before she kneeled down and reached beneath it, pulling out high leather boots which she placed and strapped to her feet and calves. Time for work.

(With Alucard)

There was a stony frown set upon his attractive features as he wandered through the familiar hallways of the Hellsing organization. It was still daylight, but only for a few more minutes. Due to the fact that he resided at Hellsing, the passage ways from his room to Integra's office was closed off to the outside, which really wasn't a hard thing to do considering that he was on the interior of the Hellsing house. But still, lights from windows that streamed in past open doors were annoying, and they burned irritably, so the precaution was taken, because that was the best thing that could be done without making the said vampire layer even more than he already did.

I'm sure Integra will be happy to hear this... he thought in the back of his mind with a hint of sarcasm. Now that Seras was her own vampire, she could easily just leave Hellsing, and become one of the hunted. That was a heavy burden, but there was a small voice in the back of Alucard's head telling him that it was an option, and the girl was attatched to her ex master, so she would probably wish to be away so his memory didn't haunt her. Integra never really liked the girl, but she was a valuble asset to Hellsing, and that was only what her attraction for the girl was. So if Victoria left, Alucard was going to get ranted out like never before. But it was his duty to inform his master of things that happened, so drearily, he continued down the hallway.

The oak door was inches from him now, and with an aggrivated sigh, he knocked on the hard oak with the back of his hand. Usually, he just would've used his demonic powers to go in, give Hellsing a little scare, and then inform her on what was going on. But this time was different, and Alucard was aware of that. And so was Hellsing, as she was never used to the brash vampire knocking like that.

"Alucard?" came her confused voice from the other side of the door. The black haird, red clad vampire opened the door and stepped inside, showing Integra that it was in fact, him, and he was here to speak with her. "What is it?" she snapped irritably. "I have work to do, Alucard. I can't sit here and let you bask in my silence." she finished with a scowl. Apparently after the death of that weird, chip implanted freak, and also after her own turning, she had become stressed and annoyed with everything that moved, and Alucard moved. Oh did he move.

"Master." he murmured, bowing his head in respect for the one he was bound to, before he glanced back up with a scowl of his own. "I'm regretting to inform you that Seras, Victoria is no longer bound to me." he stated solemnly, and Integra arched an eyebrow. She appeard to be uninterested, as she usually did, but her slave saw past the facade, and placed both palms on her desk, leaning in over the oak furniture. "Tell me, what do you think of that? I see burning questions in your eyes, master, questions that you want to say but don't because you want to pretend that you don't care."

"What is to become of her? She is bound to Hellsing by contract, which basically says that she is bound to us by law. She can't exactly leave unless I give her permission or she leaves by force, which, on that note, would lead to her being hunted and destroyed. A target." she stated with her eyes searching for Alucard past his glowing goggles. He frowned, and appeared more depressed at the question than haughty like his former speech suggested. He spoke sincerely.

"If she wishes to leave, I would hope you would grant her permission. I'd rather my old servant wasn't subjected to being hunted down like an animal." he stopped slowly as he knew Integra was going to interject.

"But that's all she is. An animal. Just like Dracula. Just like the Freaks. Just like you." she stood from her wheelchair with shaking legs, but with a mission as well. Her arms flew dramatically into the air. "Just like me!" she finished her declaration, and placed her own palms on the table, leaning in like Alucard did, and was. "I will not grant her permission to leave. I refuse to. No bit of black magic is going to make me do it. She's a valuble asset to Hellsing, and if she's not working for me, then she's working against me." she finished with a hiss of hair between her clenched teeth, and she dropped back down into her wheelchair, putting her elbow on the desk and her forehead in her hand. She took her free hand and waved him away.

"Now go. You've given me a headache." Alucard scowled darkly at his master as he turned, and left, grumbling in his mind what he would do to his master if she weren't that. His master. He sighed heavily, and headed towards the stairway that would lead him to Victoria. Well, he had the ultimatum that he had to tell his former servant, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He passed Walter in the hallway, and he merely scowled at the old man's face before he sped past him.

"Alucard! What's wrong?" the elderly man shouted back, but Alucard made no move to turn around, so Walter merely figured Integra had something to do with it, and he made a point in his mind to ask his boss about it later.

"Police Girl!" Alucard called down the stairs but there was no answer. He frowned. "Police Girl!" he called a tad louder. He scowled at the stairs and listened carefully. Victoria was down there. He could hear the sniffles and the chokes as the female was crying down below. Usually, at the face of someone crying, Alucard would've turned, but this girl meant a lot to him, even if she was just a mortal. With a reserved sigh, he began his trek down the stairs to try and sooth his ex servant. He supposed that she chose not to work today.

He found her sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs tightly pressed together, her elbows on her knees, and her face in her palms as her shoulders racked. The older vampire felt awkward and out of place around the girl, and he really didn't know what to do, but he figured that he could get around this. He had a certain way with words that either fixed everything, or gave someone else the strength to fix it themselves. He cleared his throat, and her head lashed up to give him a horrified, surprised look. At the sight of him, he could tell she wanted to cry more, so, he did what his instincts told him to, and he walked to her bed, sitting gracefully down beside her.

"Now, Police Girl." he said, keeping his eyesight straight ahead of him as he spoke. Her sniffles were the only thing that answered him as she rested her chin in her palms, letting the tears stream down as silently as she could let them. He was going to speak again, but she hiccupped, and it silenced him for a second. "Tell me. Why are you crying?" he asked. He knew, but he wanted her to tell him for herself.

"B-... Because," she was now taking deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. "I never wanted... Wanted to be free from you... I'm still so... So unexperienced... I only drank from my first victem yesterday. I have- have no fucking idea what I'm d-doing." as she continued, the tears fell more, and she began to choke again.

"I want you to tell me something else." he stated.

"What?" she asked gruffly, staring as far away from him as she could.

"What do you have of yours, from your days as a child?" he murmured, looking at her when she wouldn't look at him.

"A stuffed chipmunk... Why are you a-asking me these questions, mas- Alucard?" she whimpered pathetically as she choked on more tears.

"Do you still play with said chipmunk?" he asked pointedly.

"Well... N-no..." she finished.

"I want you to tell me another thing." he didn't wait for her to reply, because he was sure she would protest. "What do you have from your days as a child of the night?" he asked with a frown, because she still wouldn't look at him.

"I don't know where you're go-."

"Me." he cut her off at the root of her sentence. "Me." he repeated. "Now that you're freed of me, you have no need to serve me. But have I left? No. I'm still here, and you need to realize that growing as a vampire, or even as a person, you need to let things go. Perhaps they don't leave. But you still have them near you, as a comfort." he finished. He was used to these life lessons, as he gave them often to Seras, and to his victems. He tilted his head and looked down at her. She was still turned away from him, but slowly, she looked back to him, and up to see his face.

"I understand." she stated softly, and she gave him a meek smile, which caused him to give a twitch of his own lip to turn up into a very small smile as well. Then, in a burst, Seras, Victoria invaded his space, and wrapped her arms tightly around his abdomen. "Thank you, Alucard." Damn. If he felt awkward when she was crying, he felt totally out of place in her arms. He put both gloved hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back.

"Now," he said with a tender smile. "I didn't let you do that as my servant. And now that you're freed you're not even close to doing it again." he smiled, and she gave a blush, but smiled as well through her tear stained face. "Now, time for work?" he asked with a quirked, dark grin. And her smile spread into a grin.

"Yes, Alucard. It is." 


End file.
